To achieve better communication effect, radio frequency chips are generally provided with antennas during use. A fan-out wafer level packaging method of the radio frequency chips generally comprises the following steps: providing a carrier and forming an adhesive layer on a surface of the carrier; photo-etching and electroplating on the adhesive layer to obtain a redistribution layer (RDL); mounting the radio frequency chip on the redistribution layer by adopting a chip bonding process; packaging the chip in a plastic packaging material layer by adopting an injection molding process; forming an antenna on the surface of the plastic packaging material layer; removing the carrier and the adhesive layer; photo-etching and electroplating on the redistribution layer to form an Under-Bump Metal (UBM) layer; performing ball placement and reflow on the UBM layer to form a solder ball bump; and then performing wafer bonding and dicing. Accordingly, in the existing radio frequency chip packaging structure, the radio frequency chip is packaged in the plastic packaging material layer, and the antenna is fabricated on the surface of the plastic packaging material layer and used in conjunction with the radio frequency chip. However, the packaging structure has the following problems: since the plastic packaging material layer is disposed below the antenna, the plastic packaging material layer will cause a greater loss to the antenna signals, thus influencing the performance of the structure.